


She Is My Mate

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Dark Tenth Doctor, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jackie Tyler is a good mom, Memory Alteration, Mickey Smith is a good friend, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pete Tyler is a good dad, Soulmate AU, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, Time Lord Donna Noble, Time Lord Rose Tyler, if you call it love, traumatized Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: The Doctor changed after Satellite Five. He changed and nothing in the verse will stop him from taking what is his. After all, Rose promised him forever and forever is what he shall have.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	She Is My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fast one shot. I haven't even proofread it. The idea was on my mind, and so I wrote it out and here it is. I might change it later. *shrugs*  
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you want to. : )  
> Ink...

Rose gasped and stared at the blank wall, breathing out slowly as something sharp and jagged lodged in her soul seemed to dissolve. She sank to her knees and began crying with relief as Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, and Mickey Smith crowded around her. She began shaking, unable to stop as the adrenaline leaked out of her system. “It’s done. We’re gone.”

“He can’t hurt you no more, Rose. You’re safe. We’re safe. He said so himself. Once the breach is closed, it’s closed for good. He can’t get you. He can’t ever get to you again.” Mickey gripped her shoulder firmly.

Jackie was holding her daughter, crying also, thinking about how horrible those last few years had been. She held her daughter before allowing Pete to guide both her and his daughter to his house, where he lived. “Come on.” He looked at Jackie. “Let’s go home.” He took them there and showed Rose her new room. They had lots of money. She could afford anything she wanted. 

Rose looked at the zeppelins and remembered the last time she had been here. The scene washed over her again. 

_ Rose peeked out through the doors only for the Doctor to pull her back inside. “No Rose.” His dark eyes consumed her. “No. You stay here. Where it’s safe. Stay here, Rose.” His voice reverberated through her mind, through the bond he had forced into place. She cringed and then sagged against the wall.  _

_ “Yes, Doctor.” _

_ Mickey looked up as he popped his head through the doors. His eyes held suspicion. He knew that something was up, which was why he had come along in the first place. With Sarah Jane to witness it, the Doctor couldn’t refuse him. It had played perfectly. “Something wrong? Rose, you coming?” _

_ “No. No, I’m staying here.” Rose swallowed. “Someone’s gotta look after the Tardis. We don’t know if the doors will stay locked now with her shut down.” _

_ “Good thought, Rose.” The Doctor pulled her closer to him by the arm and kissed her forehead. “You and she stay safe, and stay inside her.” _

_ “Yes, Doctor.” _

_ “Come on, Mickey. Let’s see what this world has to offer.”  _

Rose snapped out of her memory, gasping softly and looking away from the zeppelin out her window. Mickey had later told her that the Doctor and knocked him unconscious, returned to the Tardis, and lied to her about his death. Until seeing him again at Torchwood, Rose had thought he was dead. She walked through her darkened room and stared at her reflection, wondering when it all went wrong. The Doctor she had first met- he had been sweet to her, gentle. When they found out that they were soulmates, he had loved her slowly and intimately. Then…then she became the Bad Wolf, and he transformed, regenerated into something else completely. Rose didn’t want to think bad about her Doctor, the first one with his wonderful daft face and leather jacket. But maybe the regeneration removed his inhibitions? Maybe the pinstripe-suited Doctor was secretly the Doctor all along? The others were just able to hide it better?

Rose scrubbed at her face tiredly, wanting to scream, wanting to not be left alone, even at night with the house asleep. She rubbed at her arms, trying to steady her breathing like her therapist said to her. She swallowed back her bile and tried to breathe as the memories kept coming at her like waves pounding and eroding away the rock. There was one time the Doctor wanted her and she didn’t feel like it. She woke up three days later without a single shred of memory, and he refused to return them to her. Rose ran from him that time, but the Tardis played games with her, and every turn she took in the ship led her straight back to the Doctor. 

_ “You promised me forever, Rose. You promised me forever…” _ Rose gasped and tore her mind free of the memories but she couldn’t. She fell into yet another one of them, mind flashing back to that moment in her life, making it all seem so real as though it was happening right at that moment. 

_ The Doctor stared down at her, eyes engulfing, hungry. He was always hungry for his soulmate. He had nearly lost her to the Wire that day. She had been so happy to be free that she had willingly given him a hug for saving her, but he wanted more than that. He wanted her soul. And he took it. Rose woke up with ten days gone from her head and life. And when she stood, she felt them. She felt the differences in her body. She felt them. Four beats. Four heartbeats in quick succession. Two hearts inside her chest.  _

_ The Doctor smiled at her, happy, giddy, proud of his work. “You promised me forever, Rose. You promised me forever. Now we have forever. The Tardis gave me power from the Vortex! You have twelve regenerations. You’re a Time Lady now! You’re just like me!” _

Rose sobbed even as her four heartbeats mocked her constantly, speeding up the more she panicked, and the sound of them made her panic more. She wasn’t a Human anymore. Her mother didn’t know how close she had been to the truth, but no one knew. No one could ever know the extent of what the Doctor did to her. 

_ ‘Rose…’ _

She recoiled as she felt him in her brain. Their bond. The bond he had made between them. She knew his name. They were married. Bonded. He owned her soul. He owned her body. He owned her mind. 

_ ‘Rose…’ _

She stole the car and drove to where she instinctively knew he’d be. Bad Wolf Bay in Norway. She saw him then. “Doctor.”

_ “Rose, why did you leave me?” _

She couldn’t… Rose stilled and decided to play it like she was innocent. Just in case the Doctor found her. She couldn't let him be angry with her. She couldn't let what little freedom she had- Rose swallowed and thought it through fast. Her father had snatched her right off the mag-lever, making it look like she hadn't asked for it, hadn't planned it out perfectly with them behind the Doctor's back. “I didn’t want to.” She had never lied to the Doctor before. Had never dared, but the universe was between them now. Their bond was intermittent. He couldn’t know, could never sense her duplicity. “My dad…” Rose started crying. “Pete took me!”

He reached for her but couldn’t touch her.  _ “I’ll find you again, Rose. No power in the verse can stop me.” _

The thought of him getting her back sent cold shards into her heart- hearts. “Doctor…”

_ “I love you, Rose. You’re my wife, and I will have you back. Tell me you love me.” _

She swallowed and looked at him. “Doctor…” He’d know she was lying if she said it. She couldn’t fake it very well. “Doctor, I-” He vanished. Their connection broke. Her bond was silent. Rose stared at where he had been before, and for a split second, she was terrified for the universe she had left behind. What would the Doctor do to vent his wrath? Rose swallowed thickly and staggered back, stumbling over herself in her rush to get back to her car. To get away. To get to safety. 

~time passes~

The Doctor grabbed the woman agent who had jumped universes to find him and get him to help with the stars going out. He had dropped all his other past companions off, put Donna to sleep- oh Donna, he liked her a lot, which was why he had plans to turn her into a Time Lady too, fully equipped with regenerations as well- and took his Tardis to the crack in the universes. He landed in Rose’s room, threw the unconscious Torchwood agent to the floor of the bedroom, and then grabbed Rose, his Rose, who was staring at him like he was a ghost. When he grabbed her, she screamed and thrashed against him, actually struggling with him. The Doctor cited shock and knew she didn't mean to be difficult. He'd have to comb through her memories to see what poison Jackie had been brainwashing her with. Her family represented a toxic part of her life. He'd have to erase all memory of her family and of Mickey from her head. It was the only way for Rose to not be held back. The Doctor looked up when his metacrisis shot out of the Tardis and covered Rose's mouth and wrestled her into the Tardis before putting her to sleep. He looked at his ‘twin’ and grinned.

“Rose is right.”

The Doctor stared at his metacrisis. “About what?”

“Better with two.”

The Doctor’s eyes darkened even as his smile widened. The three of them together? The thought had never occurred to him before. But...Rose might like that. she deserved the extra attention. After all, she wouldn't be leaving the Tardis ever again. Her world was bound to be a bit boring and small. With this safe addition, she wouldn't be as lonely. He smiled softly as he studied his other-self. “True, and she’s quite the handful. Might need two of us to take care of things. Besides, Donna will get lonely, and having more than just me pilot the Tardis will be handy.” He stepped aside and let the metacrisis walk into the Tardis. As he pulled the ship out of the universe, he turned and looked at him. “But Rose is _mine_. My mate. Remember that." His eyes were filled with warning. "You are merely allowed to interact at _my_ discretion.”

The metacrisis narrowed his eyes and then nodded slowly. “Understood.” He looked at Rose’s unconscious body and knew he’d have to bide his time until the Doctor regenerated again. Then he’d shoot him mid-regeneration and take the Tardis for himself. He had just enough of Donna in him to know that this…this behavior was completely unhealthy for Rose…completely wrong. Immoral. He couldn't let this happen to Rose, Rose who he loved so much. He watched the Doctor pilot them into the Vortex and nodded slowly. He’d wait for the time to be right, and then he’d free Rose, Donna, and himself once and for all. He would take care of the Doctor's old job, step into his shoes and take his soulmate as his own, only this time, Rose would actually be loved. The metacrisis smiled at the plan. 

He couldn't wait.


End file.
